I Think I'm Being Courted
by waterrain
Summary: Latvia thinks that Russia is courting him or something along those lines.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Latvia's View.**

**I Think I'm Being Courted**

**By waterrain**

I hate paperwork and that is all I have since I became Independent from Russia. I could almost swear that paperwork was created by Russia, but not even he is that evil. Well, I do find time to get drunk and have fun. Yet in the morning that paperwork is still there and had multiplied. Once a week I have drunken sex or just regular sex. The sex always happens on Saturdays and in the morning I confess to a priest about my sins.

A couple of times Prussia was at one of my churches confessing to one of the priest's while being half-hang over and he kept on asking the poor priest 'Am I going to hell?' along with 'Will I be forgiven?'.

Last year Lithuania had scolded me about my actions, but let's just say in the morning he no longer had any rights to scold me and barely says a word to me.

Last night I had sex with…Wait a moment, Trying to recall his name..Oh well, I know he sure enjoyed maple syrup and it was pretty wild.

I noticed there was no one else around and swiftly confessed to one of my priest's before walking away. However after a moment, I gulped, dropped to the floor, and was shaking like a leaf being blown by the wind. I silently promised that I will be good, but please don't let Russia see me.

I think one of the reasons why I drink is because of him. When I had lived with Russia and all that I was not allowed to even have a sip of alcohol. Of course I slipped up a few times and got whipped for drinking by Russia.

I was not alone when it came to not being allowed to have alcohol. For Lithuania and Estonia were not allowed to have any. I think Russia might have asked his sisters not to drink alcohol or something for I have never ever saw them drunk, but maybe they were immune to being drunk and hang-over.

I strongly believe that Russia just wanted all of the alcohol for his personal use and he didn't even bother hiding the fact he drinks it like a fish along with saying 'Vodka Is My Fuel'. I have not ever heard him slurring his words or stumbling and I'm jealous over the fact Russia does not suffer the side effects of being drunk.

I glanced down to see I was wearing my jeans from last night, there was some white spots, and I mentally groaned for not watching what I was grabbing to wear. My shirt smells like vodka and vomit.

"I'm looking for Latvia, da."

"Why? What do you want with him?"

I'm mentally cheering the braveness of my priest, but had a feeling that Russia will make him cry in the end.

"I'm looking for Latvia."

I noticed that Russia's voice sounded cheerful, but that was a lie and he was pulling out a pipe from his front pocket of that jacket.

"I wish to have a chat with him."

"I'm sorry, but he didn't come here today."

I could hear the priest's voice shaking and I didn't blame him for Russia was looking quite frightening. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stop shivering, and failed. The violet eyed Nation is inside of my church with a pipe pointed at one of my priest's and those deadly violet eyes darkened in anger. I think Russia could tell that he was being lied to by my priest.

"You are lying. I do not like liars. I want the truth now, da."

"He was here, but I don't know where he went for he suddenly vanished."

I'm thankful that there is no dust on this floor or I would have sneezed. I noticed Russia's eyes were back to normal and he giggled out loud.

"Ah, Hide and Seek. I do enjoy that game. I know you are here, Latvia. I can smell the vodka and your fear. Why are you so frightened?"

His voice sounded soft and I felt paralyzed by complete fear. My shirt was suddenly grabbed, my eyes wide in horror, and his smile looked so innocent.

"You are It, Latvia."

Russia dropped me after saying those words he dropped me and I was on my knees.

"W-W-Why are you here, R-R-Russia?"

Who wouldn't be trembling? Who wouldn't be frightened and shivering when saying anything to Russia?

"We are going out to eat."

He grabbed my elbow and once again I was pulled up. I tried to pull myself together and calm down, but easier said than actually done.

"I should go change, Russia. You wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Nyet. I'm not ashamed to be seen with…Now what did my Boss call you? Oh, Yes I believe he called you a slut."

"Your Boss called me a slut?"

"Of course maybe he said scum or something else. I was not paying attention to him. It doesn't matter for I'm not ashamed to be seen with you, Latvia."

I was dragged by my elbow and he was humming softly while dragging me out of my church. I glanced down to see goose-bumps on my arms.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Da is Russian for Yes.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Latvia's View.**

**I Think I'm Being Courted**

**By waterrain**

I was dragged by my elbow and he was humming softly while dragging me out of my church. I glanced down to see goose-bumps on my arms.

Before I knew it the violet eyed Nation had dragged me to a restaurant and he ordered Vodka as a drink for himself. I was stuck with just a glass of water that seemed to be taunting me ruthlessly. I could feel my people looking at me with such disappointment and my cheeks were burning.

"What is the white stuff on your jeans?"

Russia sounded genuinely curiously and I tried to reply, but the embarrassment and shame silenced me for a moment. I'm not going to tell him the truth just a little lie, but before I could say a word.

"It's cream cheese, da?"

I decided to nod in agreement and it sounds better than what I was going to say. The honest to liquor truth is that 'White Stuff' happens to be my cum along with Sealand's cum. Russia was eating his food and I was watching him. It was not hurried or messy, but just slow and delicate.

His lips are not too thin nor too thick. Eyelashes that look rather pretty, delicate, and long. I guess he doesn't pluck at them in nervousness. Those beautiful violet eyes were focused solely on the food. That mouth opens to reveal a tongue that is candy cotton pink in color and he licked his lips to collect the small amount of whip cream which had escaped.

"Do I have something on my face, Latvia?"

I was snapped out of my staring and noticed Russia's face. His violet eyes appeared confused, cheeks faintly flushed, and I felt like pinching myself. I had been checking out Russia. What is wrong with me! I must be sudical or something for Russia is a very scary Nation. I doubt he would be happy if he knew I was checking him out.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
